


90. Perfection

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu and his boyfriend messily break up and Jimin is the neighbor who hears the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90. Perfection

They fight in the worst possible way. Myungsu says things he can't ever take back and his boyfriend throws them in his face. They yell and shout, Myungsu throws empty water bottles at the wall, not toward his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, but close enough. He is accused of cheating, of being jealous, of being all the things except what he really is. He is tired of trying to live up to his boyfriend's expectations, tired of being someone he's not. 

Toward the end of their fight, when Myungsu's will to continue battling has run down, Myungsu lets the truth pour out of him. He cries, tears slipping down his face without stopping. He confesses that he's unhappy, that he's been unhappy. He says he's never cheated, but he no longer cares what his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend he corrects, thinks. He wants out and now they are over. 

His ex stares at him, shooting daggers with his gaze. Myungsu knows he wasn't meant to break first. That his boyfriend was meant to break him into tiny pieces and leave, that this was meant to hurt in ways Myungsu could only imagine. And it does, it really does. But Myungsu knew things were building toward an ending, he'd felt it for weeks, maybe longer. He just hadn't been able to do anything about it, until now. 

He was waiting to be worn down, he thinks. He stares at his now former boyfriend. He can see what made him think he was in love. He can see, can still feel, the attraction. He can even imagine the make-up sex they would've had, even a month or so earlier. But he wants none of it. Myungsu is finished with this relationship, it is over and he spits the words at his ex. 

Leave, he says. Leave and don't come back. His ex is pissed and Myungsu doesn't care. He's ending this because it's taking too long, because their neighbors shouldn't really have had to hear them fight. Because it needs to end. He wants freedom from the all of the expectations his ex piled upon him. 

Myungsu pushes past and yanks the door to his flat open. He stands there, holding it. He stares at his ex. He doesn't look away. He doesn't even care what the neighbors think, not any more. He's stopped loving his boyfriend weeks ago and only now has he realized it. He wants this over and done with as soon as it can be. He wants not to feel the need to change his mind. It wasn't love he thinks, or if it was it hadn't been for a long time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel regret or hurt, because he feels both so deeply he's not sure he's going to be able to go into work the next day. 

His boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, pushes past him and is almost halfway down the hall before he stops. He turns and shouts at Myungsu, something about perfection and how Myungsu wasn't anything special and Myungsu doesn't want it to hurt. He pushes it back, says nothing and just stares at his ex until things get even more uncomfortable. His ex retreats, finally, jogging down the stairs. 

Myungsu stands in the doorway of his flat until he hears the outer door slam. He should go back inside, but he suddenly cannot move, cannot breathe. His sobs are loud and ugly, he feels like he's dying. He isn't even sure why he's so upset, because he also feels free. He is relieved that it's over. And yet ... he buries his face in his hands and collapses onto the floor, curling against the door frame. 

He doesn't hear the other door open, he doesn't even notice that anyone is in the hall, that he's not alone anymore, until he hears the voice. 

"Hey?" 

Myungsu looks up, his face puffy with tears he can't stop. 

"Are you ..." The voice says, then stops. Myungsu recognizes the man standing in front of him. He lives two doors down, there's an elderly woman between them. She's Mrs. Choi and his name is Park Jimin. He's a university student and Myungsu sees him all the time when he's coming and going. 

Myungsu wants to answer, but he can't even talk. 

"Sorry." Jimin says. 

Jimin's holding a roll of toilet paper and Myungsu takes a few sheets, blowing his nose. Jimin is still holding the roll out of him and Myungsu just takes the whole thing. 

"I was going to ask if you were okay, but it's ... kind of obvious you're not." Even through his tears, Myungsu manages a half-smile. Jimin gives him one in return and then sits down, leaning against the wall across from Myungsu's door. "My boyfriend dumped me last week." Jimin says conversationally. 

Myungsu's eyes go wide. 

Jimin smiles again. "It was ... a lot quieter." There's a pain in his voice that Myungsu understands deeply. 

"Sorry." Myungsu mutters, wiping his eyes with another piece of toilet paper. 

Jimin shakes his head. "Nah." He shifts a little, studying Myungsu. "I wanted to see if you wanted company." 

Myungsu stares at him, unable to process Jimin's comments. 

"You know, someone to ..." He struggles for the right words, but Myungsu is starting to understand. "To commiserate with. 

Myungsu looks at him and Jimin turns away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Myungsu understands, now and he is strangely, or maybe it's not strange at all, okay with it. 

"Yes." He says. 

Jimin looks back, a small, tentative smile on his face. "Do you want take away?" He asks. 

Myungsu begins to pick himself up off the floor and he nods at Jimin. He isn't hungry, but he will be. And Myungsu knows, now, that Jimin understands. He lets Jimin into his flat and he begins to think that maybe his ex's words didn't hurt as deeply as he thought. Or maybe it just helps to have someone around who understands.


End file.
